


Between darkness and insanity

by Cestakrve



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cestakrve/pseuds/Cestakrve
Summary: A young psychologist Samantha Blackmoor got a new interesting work for a local asylum for mentally ill patiens. What awaits her in this darkness and insanity?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in english. I hope you would like it :-)
> 
> Betareaders  
> GirlNinjaCat  
> WhateverIWantChannel  
> Hana Černá  
> Martin Vinš

Chapter 1.

Some heels were clicking steady rhythm on the wet pavement in front of a huge building.  
A woman in a fitting black dress with a formal gray suitcase rushed up all the steps to double wing doors hidden under a roof supported by marble pillars. She took a little breather before knocking on the door. Her hair was wet from all the rain, she forgot her umbrella and the taxi couldn't get her right in front of this building, so she had to rush through crowded streets to make her way here.

Her job was simple - get in, ask some questions, write answers and help the poor things find themselves again.  
She knocked on the door. Nobody answered. She noticed a big metal knocker in a shape of a lion holding gold ring. She lifted it and dropped it. The noise was so loud she jumped back.

Few seconds later, the intercom next to door came alive with static:

“Hello?” male voice answered from inside.

“Hi, I was called by one of your doctors. I have a session with one client.”

“Is that miss Blackmoor?”

“Samantha Blackmoor. Exactly.”

“Just a minute, I will be right there,” the intercom went silent.

A few seconds later the big door opened and a tall man in a lab coat smiled at Samantha.  
“I am glad you are here. I am doctor Morrison, nice to meet you” he shook her hand and let her in the lobby “the patient is awaiting your arrival.”

She followed doctor through big lobby area with lots of tables and comfy chairs. In one corner there was a glass booth, probably a reception.

Sam was here for the first time, so she looked around in awe. She never visited a madhouse before. Or “a accommodation for the mentally ill” as people called it nowadays. Her job was to sit in her comfortable armchair with a paper and pen, listen to people and their mostly normal human problems, give them helpful tips and send them home feeling a little better than before. She was young and new to her job, but she loved being psychologist. But she has never been called to inspect and help mentally ill patients before.  
Sam read about strange patients, that are kept in the local asylum “Winter creek”. They are under absolute isolation and control so they won't just hurt themselves, but people around them as well.

“I see you are new to this so I must warn you about some rules here, madam,” said the doctor, as he went into the elevator and she stood next to him. She had to move back and look up to look him in the eye.

The doctor watched her with a serious face “We give you 30 minutes to talk with the least dangerous patient from ward. We keep him in isolated room, so you have to use a bulletproof glass booth to talk to him.”

Sam made an disgruntled face, it was not much time to inspect the patient on their first session. Doctor saw it and turned to her, “It is not a child's play, little lady. Those guys we keep here will rip your head off and paint with your blood. And those are just the normal ones we have here. This one and especially him can make your life a pure nightmare if you let him under your skin. So no bravery here, K?!” he pointed at her.

Not happily, but she noded. This event turned the bad way really quickly. How the hell will she be able to help some poor tormented soul, who talks to her through an unbreakable glass?!

The elevator stopped and they headed out. The hallway was long and dark, lit only by a cold blue fluorescent tubes on the ceiling. On both sides there were heavy metal doors with tiny peeping hole in them and slightly bigger hole down for food. There were screaming, sobbing, banging on metal door, stomps and crackling. Sam run up closer to the doctor, who walked that hallway like it was a nice day in the park. He noticed her cringing beside him and smiled almost parentally to her.

“Are we there yet?” she asked.

“There? This is only the first section. Those guys are sweet like baby deers when you get to know them closer. We are heading there,” he pointed in front of them. She followed his finger and her gaze ended at big door, that looked like made for a bank, not for a psych ward. Maybe the building was a bank before, she thought. The entrance actually looked like one.

The doctor leaded her to the door and talked into another intercom. Other guy answered him and the door opened with deep hissing and clanging. Doctor pushed the door to open even more and gestured Sam to go inside.

“Welcome to a special area for dangerous species,” he waved his hand around a not so big square room with an army looking guy behind a computer desk. There was tiny sitting area and three sets of metal doors one to the left, one right and one front, but without the peeping holes. They had small thick glass window on them instead. On the sides of every door there were plastic pockets with components full of papers and bookmarks. Right next to each metal door there were normal wooden ones.

Sam noticed that there were another two heavily armored soldiers on each side of the heavy entrance door.

The doctor left her to take this room in for a second, then he asked, “don't you want a cup of coffee before you start? I think I need to give you some information about what are you going to see there,” he pointed at the door on the left wall. Sam nodded and the doctor gestured the computer guy to bring something to drink.

She sat down and peeked at a door her responder is locked behind. She noticed the claw like marks on hard metal frame. Also there was a tiny red button with a plastic lid above it next to this particular door. She really wanted to know what it was for there.

The doctor sat in front of her in the soft armchair and folded his hands on his lap. Samantha took her notebook and pen out.

“So what you can tell me about these fantastic patients?” she asked and clicked her pen.

He made an unsatisfied face, but answered her. “These guys are considered to be the most dangerous not just for themselves and closest people, but for all mankind. So our government decided to confine and secure them for commonweal and further research too.” He sighed and looked her in the eye. “Listen lady, you will not believe me but we and our lab rats got to the conclusion that those creatures are some sort of a demons.”

Sam smirked, but the doctor´s serious face made her smile freeze.

“The first and only one you are going to meet calls himself Anti. He likes to make a dark jokes and gets under people's skin. Literally. He is able to lure them close enough he can overpower their brains so they act like his puppets. Before we captured him, seven of our best scientists and soldiers turned their own weapons against themselves or killed each other like a wild beasts. I was able to grab his hand before we put him in a quarantine. He left me a gift,” doctor rolled up his sleeve to show five red swollen scars across his forearm. It looked like the stitches were freshly taken out.

“We got him five years ago, it never fully healed,” the doctor had answered her unspoken question and rolled his sleeve back down.

“Won't he be able to control my mind when I am there with him?” asked Sam scaredly pointing at the door.

Doctor smiled, “don't worry lady. We gave him a special dose of drugs to keep him from thinking of such thing and he is wearing a shock collar so anytime you feel scared, just push this,” he handed her a tiny black plastic box with indicator and a button.

“Just don't forget to leave it at maximum capacity, he is quite used to lower shocks. We might craft him a stronger one after this one stops working.” doctor smirked.

Samantha was horrified. Either doctor speaks true and monsters exists, or he is the one who is mad here. She got up and straightened her dress with palms.

“Ok doctor, I think I have heard enough, I want to see the patient now and get my own picture of his state.”  
Doctor raised his eyebrows, but he got up as well and took her to the wooden door on the left. Before she could grab the knob, he handed her a folder from the plastic pocket.

“I hope this will help you understand his condition more. There are real photos of his current condition and also of the mess he made to our employees. Good luck with him, lady,” the doctor opened the door for her and let her in.

It was small room dividing the room into two. The walls were solid metal. On her side were speakers and controlling panel, currently offline. One part of the parting wall was big bulletproof glass from ceiling to floor. There was also comfy chair and small chair with lamp on it. Light mirrored in the glass. The room behind it was drowning in darkness.

Sam slowly sat down with her eyes constantly trying to pierce pure darkness. She reached to the table and switched the lamp off for her to see better behind glass. She immediately jumped back in horror and screamed. Right where her head was next to the lamp was man's face with both palms pressed on glass from the other side.

She almost knocked her chair down when she tried to crawl on top of it. The man laughed and retrieved back in the darkness.

Samantha sat back down and calmed her beating heart. That was like from some cheap horror movie. She straightened her hair back to bun and cleared her throat. Then looked back to the room.

Without the lamps light she could adjust her eyes to see clearly all the room behind glass. Slight light coming from door window made enough light for her to look around. It was clean room with carpet, two normal wooden doors in front, wardrobe, table and chair on left. On her right was only the other side of metal door.  
Her patient sat few meters from her in the middle of room, his legs folded into lotus position, hands jointed together under his chin, head towards her.

Sam flicked the speaking button next to her to let her patient to hear her. “Good morning, I am your new psychologist.” she tried to convince her voice to cooperate, but there still was a slight hint of previous panic.

Patient raised his head, slowly untangled his hands and legs and squatted, his knuckles leaning against floor. In a matter of second he zapped back to glass, his nose almost touching the cold surface of her booth. He watched her like a trapped wolf watches free sheep on field.

She leaned forward to properly look at him. He was pale with skinny, but agile figure, his forearms hairy. He had on old green shirt with short sleeves and worn jeans with many holes and dark stains. He was barefoot. She continued her inspection of her new patient.  
He wore colourful bracelets on his right hand that were worn and damaged the same as the jeans On the same hand he had some kind of a tattoo. On his thin neck he had a collar with shock device on one side.  
Sam raised her gaze and met his eyes. They were half hidden behind overgrown brown hair with faint remains of what could be a green tint before. He had earrings that looked like black plug piercings.

He realised she is studying him, so he moved his hair from his face back and looked her in the eye. His eyes were ocean blue and big in his slim face. He had small chubby nose. Through his lips looked small, he widely smiled under a short stubble on his cheeks and chin. His teeth were white but slightly more unnormal. They looked like they have been sharpened, especially his canines.  
She watched as he opened his mouth widely, stuck tongue out and touched his chin with it. He made slight “WAAAAgh” when he did that. Then he smirked and started trembling with chuckle.

She realised he was making fun of her all the time and sat back to her chair. The man laughed as he won the staring contest and sat on the floor, knees bend in front of him, his arms resting on them.

“Ya said ´good morning´, is it morning already? One loses track of time here,” he asked. His voice was cheerful, full of joy, cozyness and sincerity. He had sharp accent what suggested he came somewhere from West Europe.

Sam smiled and almost answered immediately, then she realised she is the boss here and gulped her answer. She opened the folder and flipped through some pages trying to buy some time for her to think. She read some information at front but there was nothing interesting except his actual height, weight, name and common things the scientists traced when watching him. As it looked they were not able to make him talk a lot.

“I am the one, who asks questions here, mister…” she raised her eyes to him and clicked her pen above notebook.

He made shocked face and raised both of his bushy eyebrows high on his forehead “They told ya nothing about meh, before you came here? I must teach those rude people how to act properly.” he growled discontentedly. “My name is Antisepticeye, but they mostly call me Anti for short,” he indicated tipping a hat to her, “and what is yo´s?”

When Samantha didn´t answered, he continued, almost purring in sentence “Oh c´mon! Let´s play a game shall we? One question, one honest answer from me and then the table turns. It´s only fair!”

She raised her head to look at him and catched him smiling innocently at her. But his eyes were perfect opposite of his smile. He was watching her without blinking like a maniac he probably was.

She closed the folder and moved her chair closer to glass between them, making permanent eye contact with him. She sat down, crossed her legs and put notebook on her thigh.  
“I estimate you will not answer anything if I don't accept your game, won't you?”

He nodded slightly and Sam sighed. “Alright, let's do this then.”

“Ya first,” gestured Anti to her politely.

Sam clicked her pen and hovered it above paper. She tried to convince herself that it is only for good. She wants to know everything about this person and if he wants to play childish games, be it!

“Age?” she asked.  
“In human 26.”

She opened her mouth to another question, but Anti raised his finger, “A-a-a! Me now. Same question to ya, doc.”

Samantha thought about telling him her personal information, but she realised she can always end this stupid game. She decided to answer him one or two words, he doesn't need to know the details.

“ 25. State of birth?”  
“Ireland, and ya?”

 

“L.A. Any relatives?”  
“Not in this realm.Ya name?”

“Doctor Samantha Blackmoor. Diet?  
“Mostly meat, I love meat. What animal do ya like?

“Turtles. Any body modifications?”  
“Earrings, one tattoo. Do ya like cookies?”

“Who doesn´t? Any powers you possess?”  
“Mind control, speed, levitation. Do ya like it rough?”

“I lik...I WHAT?!”

Antis satisfied smirk was disturbed by strong electric zap.  
Sam hold the controller long enough to not fry his brain but at least teach him a lesson. 

Anti fell backwards and started to twitch on the ground, back arched, heels digging into carpet, trying to scratch the collar down with bare hands. He was jerkily laughing between painful screams.

Doctor Morrison opened the door to the booth, pounced on Sam and took the shock controller from her hand. Antis tensed muscles loosened up and he rested on his back, panting and shaking.

“That long was unnecessary, miss!” rebuked her doctor, but she frowned “He tried to molest me, I had no choice!”

Doctor took her by shoulder and lead her out by force. The sudden bright light dazzled her.

“Your time with the patient was shortened. I hope it will go better next time. Thank you for your help, miss,” growled doctor and assigned one of the two armed bodyguards to lead her out of the building.

“Another session is next saturday at ten!” she called before heavy door closed behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the second visit will change something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betareaders  
> GirlNinjaCat  
> WhateverIWantChannel  
> Hana Černá  
> Martin Vinš
> 
> And thank to MissNitlL (http://missnitll.deviantart.com/) for such a great artwork :-)

Thankfully Sam was able to take Antis folder at home for study. She made herself a cozy place on a wooden floor of her small apartment and spreaded the folder and papers all around.  
  
She went through some photographs of Antis body. It seemed like the scientists were consistent and uncompromising with him. Anti had been stripped of all clothes and thanks to a heavy dose of drugs - the list of all used drugs really shocked her - he was peacefully photographed in attempt to find any anomalies. He looked like a normal person, at least what Sam could tell, not mentioning the scars and bruises all around his body. She estimated his body structure well when she met him for the first time.  
  
She flipped through some more photos and descriptions of him reacting to many different stimulants. She was horrified. They worked with his motionless body like he was a frog ready to be dissected on some sick school project!  
  
He looked like a nice guy apart being a little out of mind, but that is why she is here!  
His eyes looked so cheerful in person and he had wrinkles around his eyes and around his mouth. He had to laugh and smile a lot before he ended in the asylum. She convinced herself that she must help this poor patient to get his lost mind back together no matter what! Maybe she would be famous after treating such a dangerous individual as him and succeeding.  
  
Sam made it through Antis personal information to another smaller pack of papers that was describing his powers.  
She flipped the first paper with photo on the other side, she gagged and immediately put the paper back on stack. Her stomach made a sick turn, but it slowly settled back in normal position and she could breath again.  
  
There was a picture and a description of a man, or something that was a man before. His body was turned inside out, his guts hanging out like a pinkish dead worms.  
  
She managed to take a deep breath and to look at it again. She almost felt that wet hot and overwhelming odor of fluids evaporating from the body. What caught her eye was a dark figure squatted right on the wall behind the dead body like a spider over dead fly. It was definitely Anti. Sam run to her kitchen to find a magnifying glass.  
She looked at him more closely.  
That can't be real, nobody can sit on the wall like this!  
Then she realised his hands. They were covered in quickly drying blood. He was smiling. He was looking right at the photographer who took the photo.  
  
She flipped to another paper in the stack and flinched back. This picture showed only Antis face really close to the camera. He had open mouth full of sharp teeth stained with red and his long tongue was stuck out in a hungry grin. He jumped right at the poor photographer.  
  
What was more disturbing than his face, the blood and the dead body were his eyes. She remembered that they were blue like clean ocean and normal when she met him. Well, here on this photo they have been brightly green instead white around the irises and full of pure insanity. Somehow he was able to smile even when he was murdering people.  
It was late at night when she closed the file and went to bed.  
  
********  
  
Next few days went normally and almost tediously. She worked in her office all day. She didn't even realize it was the day she has scheduled another session with Anti.  
  
Another doctor welcomed her there this time. Doctor Ash was dirty blond, pale and he looked like a scared bunny in reflector lights. But he was nice and tried to make her laugh all the way through the screaming hallway back to the special psych ward.  
  
She convinced him not to go with her in the booth. He looked petrified when he discovered she is there to talk with HIM! Until that time he was offering help every minute and she declined every time.  
  
“Do you have everything, miss?” He asked politely when he opened the door to the booth for her.  
  
“I will be just fine, Thank you again for your help,” she smiled at him and entered the booth.  
  
This time the table lamp was gone but Antis room was gently lit up by a soft flickering yellow light coming from a two tubes hidden behind the metal bars on the ceiling. The other two doors in his “apartment” were slightly open and she could see some kind of a bed in one of them and a bathroom in the second one. Both rooms and his main room seemed empty.  
  
“Good morning again,” she pushed the speaking button but nobody answered her.  
  
She stepped closer to the glass and looked left and right, but nobody was there either. Did they took him away and forgot to tell her? Or was he in his bedroom sleeping? Shouldn't she come later?  
  
“TOP OF THE MORNIN´ TO YA, LADDIE!” shouted Anti, whose face appeared in front of her hanging upside down, grinning like a crazy.  
  
Once again, Sam screamed and jumped one step back. She watched in horror as Anti was sitting on the ceiling like a fly and was laughing his lungs out.  
  
“Ya should see yourself, *cough cough* muhehe ya are pale as sheets!” laughed Anti and almost choked on his own spit.  
  
Sam frowned and umbrage. She was fooled a second time in a row.  
“I am glad I catched you in a good mood mister Anti. What were you even shouting about?”  
  
Anti coughed last part of saliva stranded in his lungs by punching himself with fist to chest and then shrugged off “Oh, nothing to worry about. Just an old habit I used to do before.”  
  
“Before what?”  
  
“Before I obtained this form,” he smiled menacingly while pointing at himself.  
  
Sam left this answer for later to think about it.  
  
“Can we get back to our session now?” she sat down and took her notebook and pen.  
“But no more stupid or rude jokes now. Try to take this seriously, please. I am here to help you.”  
  
Anti stood up on the ceiling and jumped. In the middle of that jump he flipped and landed with bare feet on the carpet. He was taller than she thought. He was wearing the worn jeans, but a black tank top instead of the t shirt. Sam caught herself staring at him longer than she intended.  
  
Anti tilted his head at one side and folded hand across his chest. “Why do ya think I need help? Especially from yah?” he raised one eyebrow “only thing that ya can help me with is opening that metal door for me and my friends so we can get the hell outa here as fast as we can.”  
  
Sam made a small note. “So those other guys in the cells are your companions? Are they like you?”  
  
Anti looked surprised, “ya don't know who they are? And they let ya talk only with me? That is quite a honor, I am the least lethal of them,” he shrugged and started to walk back and forth in his room.  
“Ya know I was caught as the last of them and those science bastards knew how to do it properly by that time, so I was not able to have the same amount of fun as my friends.” He was raging, walking from left to right in front of her and stomping like a mad.  
  
“It looks like the other doctors won't let me see them. Can YOU tell me what are they about?” encouraged him Sam, writing quickly in her notebook.  
  
Thank god Anti was so caught up by talking he kept going and was not thinking about what is he doing. He was obviously kept alone for a really long time.  
  
“My closest friend Dark is on the opposite side of my room. I can hear him sometimes through the walls. He is kinda noisy one.” he smirked lost in his memories.  
  
“And why is he here exactly?” asked Sam slowly, trying not to interrupt his passioned talking.  
  
Anti smiled thinking about past “oh he is also the nasty one. Ya know, he posses power of luring and he can turn into a black smoke that kills anything alive after inhaling. Pretty ugly may I say.” he actually shivered in disgust “he once told me that he can change the toxics in it so it can melt skin, or let intestines implode and so on. I don't like it, I am more of a handwork guy if you ask me,” he looked at Sam who was furiously scratching the pen on a paper. He smiled.  
  
“Also, consider yo´self lucky for not meeting Pewds. He is kinda the worst of us three.”  
  
Sam looked up, “what can be worse than you two together?” she encouraged him to continue.  
  
“Pewds is master of disguise. He can be anything living on this puny planet. He often uses it for creating chaos. Ya seen what happened in Libya or Syria 2011 before they captured us? Yea? That war? He started it. He is master of talking, manipulation and nobody knows who he will be next time. And he loved to make small conflicts between families so he could watch them murder each other,” Anti shrugged, smiling like he was talking about the weather.  
  
“How were they able to capture you three then?”  
  
Anti frowned “they somehow got to know our weaknesses. Pewds weakness is his love for women. He often disguised as their loved ones and then he had magnificent nights! Of course, most of the time the real guy showed up so Pewds had to kill both of them. Oh well, shit happens,” he smiled. “Darks weakness is his passion for animals. I never saw him killing any kind of beast. They got him on some dog in despair.” Anti went silent.  
  
Sam stopped writing and looked at him. He was standing in the middle of the room, looking at his bare feet, lost in deep thoughts.  
  
“And you?” she whispered.  
  
Anti shook his head and looked over her. “Me? I tried to run away from them. Those bastards knew very well how to get me and without my fellas I was kinda fucked.”  
  
“What is your weakness then?” she was sitting on the edge of her chair, caught in this story.  
  
At the same time Anti parted mouth to answer the door in booth opened and doctor Ash stuck his head in.  
  
“Doctor, miss? I am sorry to interrupt, but it is time to end this session for today,” he said, pointing at his wrist watch. When he saw Anti standing there and staring at him without blinking he gulped and vanished behind the door.  
  
Sam get up and packed her things in the bag.  
  
“Thank you for your cooperation Anti,” she turned to face him, “it was a really interesting story and I hope we can continue the next time.”  
  
Anti nodded, turned back and headed into his bedroom.  
  
“Oh and last thing!” she called. He stopped and turned back. “Do you want me to bring you anything for our next session?”  
  
“What about a burger? The local parlor is not quite five stars.” He watched her as she slightly laughed, nodded and then left him alone again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another session with Anti, another step closer to informations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betareaders:  
> GirlNinjaCat  
> WhateverIWantChannel  
> Hana Černá  
> Martin Vinš

This time she scheduled her session with her patient just after two days. This work seemed to be more interesting than listening normal boring people and their common problems.

Her friends tried to take her out that night to clear mind by drinking and partying, but when she came, all she talked about was Anti.

“Is he some kind of your friend we don't know about?” asked one of her girl friends.

“Ooooooor is he your boooyfrieeend?” laughed another girl, stretching her words into sweet tones, flushing her eyelashes at Sam.

Sam raised eyebrow. “Girls, he is my patient. You all know I work for local asylum now, don't ya?”

Both girls looked at each other and then back to her.

“So you blabber all night about some guy who is nuts crazy?” her friend widened her eyes at her.  
“Girl, that is sick,” grinned the second one in disgust.

Sam umbrage folded her hands and was mostly silent for the rest of the night.

She went back home tired and drunk. It was a miracle she found her home. She got off her clothes before collapsing into the pillows.  
She had wild dreams. Once she was in the deepest, darkest place. She heard whispers, saw shadows in the corner of her eye. Suddenly three big shadows appeared in front of her. They circled her and pounced at her. Sam screamed but nothing happened.

She opened eyes. She was standing on destroyed street of big city full of grey dust. People were screaming, running away from dust storm rising above them. She heard cries, screams and the ground was shaking. Inside the dust wave she saw three male figures walking like nothing happened.

Suddenly pictures flashed before her sleeping eyes. Romanian cities on fire, soldiers murdering each other in one dugout or turning their weapons against themselves, modern cities in wars, buildings collapsing. And inside everything were three figures with flashing eyes. One red with black irises, second pure white, third brightly green and blue.

She woke up at 7 o'clock with beeping alarm, covered in sweat and panting. She needs answers and she needs them now!

********

“Good morning, Anti,” as always she entered the booth, sat in her chair and put speaker online.

Anti was already seated on carpet in front of glass, waiting for her. Before she greeted her, he was humming some tuneless song and rocking from left to right, looking at the ceiling.

“I brought you something,” she smiled. At the same time small trap door in lower part of metal door on his side opened and hand in metal glove quickly shoved small plate with paper box inside. Then small door closed immediately.

Anti looked surprised, but got up slowly and while looking back to her, picked the tray up and immediately smiled.

“Are you fokin kiddin´ me!?” he started laughing, “you really brought me one?! I had one of these like a century ago!” Anti opened small food box and picked up a huge burger full of meat, sauce and cheese..

Sam smiled, she wanted to make him happy. With a positive attitude she can continue his convalescence much quicker.  
Also he looked so cute when he smiled. She shook in surprise. Not falling for patient, she repeated to herself. That will be totally unprofessional.

Anti sat back in front of her, tray on his legs and bite big chunk of burger, chewing like crazy.

“Shall we continue? I have some more unanswered questions,”

He nodded, happily munching on his treat.

“If every session goes as well as the previous one we had, I will gladly bring you another gift.”

Anti looked at her, cheeks full like hungry gerbil, sauce all over mouth. It was incredible how big his mouth was considering how tiny lips he had.

He chewed and gulped what he had in, “with this treat you earned few honest answers for free, doc,” grinned and took another giant bite from the burger.  
Thank god she bought him triple one.

Sam was not wasting precious time of his good mood. “How long are you here on Earth?”

He showed her three fingers on left, less smeary hand, trying to hardly chew what he had in mouth.

“ Three years?” she asked, but Anti shook his head.  
“Thirty?” her brow raised, when he shook again.  
“Three what? Centuries?” Another head shake.  
“Oh you are kidding me. Three millenias?” she laughed, but then saw him nod calmly like it was three days.

Sam wrote new information in her notebook and sighted. “Ok, I just pretend I believe you and you and your friends are here since hunters and gatherers. How did you get here anyway?”

Anti swallowed, “we got out from our world. It is much more fun here.”

“And what have you been doing since?” her pen fastly wrote information on paper.

”Mostly killin´,” he answered shrugging, like he was fishing all the time.

Sam was staring at him for a long time, not knowing what to answer for such honest but brutal answer. He didn't even blink, just opened mouth and licked his lips from burger sauce and he didn't even move his eyes from hers. She broke the gaze immediately.

“Can you show me your...powers?” she asked almost shyly.

Anti raised one of his bushy eyebrows and his mouth slowly outspread into huge grin. He started to getting up like in slowed movie.

Sam blinked. The tray was suddenly sitting on the carpet alone, making soft “dung” on the carpet. Anti and his burger were gone.

She looked around the room.

“Up here!” she heard his voice so she raised her head. Anti was sitting comfortably at the ceiling, biting his burger. Sauce was dripping around his nose and in his hanging overgrown hair and splattering on the tray below him.

“Impressive.”

“That is not all,” Anti smiled. With another glitchy move he appeared on the far side of the room. Glitch and he was closer to her booth. Another one and another, faster and faster, closer and closer. Sam instinctively tried to curl up in ball of fear.

Anti glitched three times more and appeared right in front of the booth, but he measured his move wrong and crashed his face into glass with a subdued “THONG!”

Sam tried to smother her laugh, but she couldn't hold it in and started laughing aloud.

Anti peeled himself of glass and rubbed his hurt nose. Then he saw his poor burger, smeared all over his tank top where he crushed it between himself and the booth and groaned sadly.

“I will bring you another one,” assured him Sam while drying tears of laughter from her eyes. Anti just growled.

The Door in the booth opened so fast it crashed into wall behind it and doctor Ash stormed in, hands ready to fight whatever was in this room.

“Doctor?” she looked at him surprised of his entry.

“Doctor?” he replied, confused on what is going on. The patient stood safely in his cell and the potential lady in despair was comfortably seated in her armchair, redoing her damaged makeup.

“Is everything OK? I heard noises,” asked doctor Ash.

“Yes, sir, we were just having fun here,” she replied.

The shock in doctors face could be painted on canvas, “really? Oh fine, that is great, well continue then like I was not here,” he quickly retrieved back in lobby and closed door behind him.

Sam and Anti looked at eachother, short silence, then they both burst out laughing.

“I hadn´t laughed this much for a long time,” Anti said between breaths followed with another wave of laughter.

“Me neither,” Sam was wiping new tears from her eyes, trying not to touch mascara and still bursting into short chuckles.

They slowly stopped with laugh and now they just stared at their own feet, little ashamed of their previous action.

“I must admit,” started Anti and raised his eyes to her, “ya are by far of the best doctor who ever tried to treat me.”

Sam was so flattered she blushed and lowered her head even further down trying to hide it.

“Ya asked about my abilities. Well ya have seen one,” continued Anti, trying scrub away remains of squished hamburger off his tank top. “I can also do this,” he raised hand. Door behind him opened by itself and book floated its way from his bedroom and seated itself softly on his open palm.  
“Handy thing. I want to do that too!” she smiled at him.

Anti shrugged, like it was nothing, clearly pleased with her interest.

“I can also read minds, but I sadly can't show you this. That drug cocktail they gave me everytime before you came decreases my abilities. Or for another treat you can send me one unprotected scientist here. I would have fun with him,” he smiled and his smile was suddenly not nice at all.

Sam was slowly getting used to his twisted jokes

“I read your file, Anti, and I saw pretty disturbing images,” she admitted, “is there any reason why you do such things? - outside being fun,” she added, when he breathed in for an answer.

Anti fell silent for a moment, visibly fighting with his own mind about trusting her or not. Then he decided.

“Every once a week those lab rats found out, that I started to look strangely transparent. So they decided to give me a treat - living animal. It is not such a joy as killing human beings and Dark would probably kill me where I stand, but it is enough to keep me here. Without it I would slowly return into my world.”

Sam raised eyebrow, “why don't they just let you go back to your realm? It would be one less problem for them.”

“They are so desperate to make an experiments on me and my buddies, they´ll do anything just to keep us locked and safe for them.”

She frowned “I need to have serious discussion with the local doctors!”  
Anti laughed “nobody has eves stood for me like ever! Ya, doc, are really a precious cinnamon bun,” he grinned at her.

Sam smiled back, not knowing what he meant by it and then her phone buzzed. “I think that is all for this session. You must be exhausted from all that performance today” She started to pack her things.

Anti pressed palms on glass and watched her, “that half an hour sure flies fast.”

“It sure does. Do you want anything from me for next time?”

He was thinking about something, but then just casted his hands around, “surprise me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us meet with The Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betareaders:  
> GirlNinjaCat  
> WhateverIWantChannel  
> Hana Černá  
> Martin Vinš

Sam didn't get out of the asylum yet. Doctor Ash was waiting for her in the main room.

“How was it going miss?” he asked her shyly.

She decided to play a little game with him. Maybe she can get even more information from this nervous dude here.  
“It must be exhausting to work here with such lunatics,” she started talking, purring her words like a happy kitty.  
Doctor Ash was red as a beet and his legs froze to the ground, “M-maybe? You k-know, all that wo-work with them, it really sucks,” he stuttered when she closed the space between them and entered his personal space.

“You must be so brave,” she continued caressing his ego a little more. All this sounded like from a lame adolescent movie but it seemed to work 100%. Doctor Ash was trembling, hardly finding any words to compose a meaningful sentence but Sam was quicker than him.

“Do you work with all three of them?” she pointed at the three metal doors in the room behind her back.  
Even his nod was erratic. That was the information she was waiting for.

“Do you think I can accompany you during the visit?” she made the biggest puppy eyes she could have done. When she saw that he is quickly getting back to his senses she quickly transformed her courageous question into: “or maybe we should go to coffee, what do you think about that?”

Doctor Ash forgot her first question and nodded happily.

“Fine, tomorrow evening?” 

“Deal,” he managed to squeeze the word from his lungs.

She walked around him and headed to the exit waving at him while a nearby army guy escorted her out of the room.

“I hope it pays itself!” she mumbled to herself.

*******

Sam got home late at night with fresh groceries and a head full of thoughts.

She spent her appointed evening with Doctor Ash, so rather Aaron as she can call him now. He was gentle, charming, shy but not exactly her type of guy. She tried to be nice to him as much as she could trying to gain his trust so that he could help her visit the other two patients in psych ward.

She was lost in her thought half of their “date” and she was automatically nodding or smiling at him whenever it was needed.

She thought about those three guys. They were definitely danger for other people.  
Anti himself could wipe half of this crowded city out of existence in one lazy snap. How powerful must be the other two then? And what the hell are they exactly? Some kind of demons? Spirits? Or an aliens?  
Either way, she was pretty sure that with the right treatment they can suppress their thirst of killing and integrate into our society.  
She was pretty sure she can handle at least one of them by herself.

“And that's how I get into this work for the mental asylum,” finished Aaron his monolog that was just light buzzing in the background for her before.

Sam blinked out of her dream world and smiled at him. “Interesting Aaron. You are really brave working there. I wouldn't sleep for a really long time after seeing what is going on there.”

Aaron frowned, “yeah, you are not far from the truth Sam. I couldn´t sleep for a good amount of time. Sometimes I feel like those three get into my head you know? I have nightmares and daymares too. But enough of me, how about you?”...

 

Sam put her groceries at the kitchen table and went into the living room to turn on the TV. She clicked on news, dressed up into her home clothes and headed back into the kitchen to prepare herself a late snack.

“Japan suffered a major earthquake this afternoon. The rescuers counted hundreds of deaths and thousands of heavy injuries. The complete statistics of this massive disaster are not yet known.” read the newscaster with a sad voice while an unsettling video montage was running on the side of the screen.

Sam glanced at the TV. Such a big accident. Poor people she thought. In the montage there were a pictures of destroyed cities and villages and people running, crying and trying to dig up their relatives from the debris of their own homes.  
One scene caught Sams eye. It was a single Lady, standing in the middle of a dirty road. She was clean and unaware of a horrible scenery happening around her. She was wearing a simple black dress, some heels and a small purse. She was wearing light mascara and had brown hair made in a tight bun. She looked like someone who was put there right from the opera but she was not looking scared or lost. She looked around and then noticed the cameraman filming her. She smiled. Video was cut short with an another one showing the doctors helping an injured man.

Sam shivered. That poor woman was in a big shock, maybe she lost her sanity after losing her husband in the chaos Sam said to herself and felt sad for that Lady.

The newscaster talked about other information and she was cut short. Someone handed her yet another piece of paper. She looked shocked but read it anyway. It all got Sams attention.

“More bad news dear spectators. A huge tsunami hit the coasts of the west side of America just now. The scientists assume it was due to the previous earthquake in Asia. We warn everybody at that location for to seek help and shelter as soon as possible. We have a reporter near the affected area. Hello James how is it going over there?”

The screen parted in two and a man in a raincoat showed up holding his ear with an earphone with his left hand and a microphone in the right one.  
“Hello, Melissa, it is starting to rain now and I can feel the earth tremble beneath me. I am currently at the nearest town the army let us into. Everybody was evacuated from here and now the army is helping in the affected area behind me. The biggest wave was allegedly so huge it wiped the whole city from the existence. Unfortunately nobody was warned in time so now we can count with thousands of deaths dear Melissa. Condolences to everyone who lost someone in those places and I wish you to be strong.” he ended his reportage.  
The screen came back to the newscaster who gave more information about the catastrophe. An another video popped up next to her head. It looked like some reporter was left in the flooded area. The camera was shaking and vision was blurry. He was visibly in a bad condition but he was filming no matter what.

Sam covered her mouth in shock. On the scene there were seen flooded streets filmed from the window up in the tenth floor. Then the cameraman turned back in the room he was in. The room was full of people who were sitting on the bed or walking around like lost lambs. It all will not be as shocking as a woman in the black dress with the perfect brown hair bun that just walked behind a trembling couple. She didn´t show on the other side of them. She vanished. For the rest of the video she was nowhere to be seen again.

Sam yelped. This must be her imagination kicking up after a long day of work and drinking. She knew she should not spend so much time with Anti in that crazy building.

Another bad news story showed up and the newscaster looked like this will be the worst day of her career ever. She get a new paper and started to read.

Tornados appeared in the middle of America. They are considered the biggest ones in the recent history.

A huge forest fire started in middle Europe.

A volcano in east Australia erupted.

An avalanche in Russia.

The Lady in black was everywhere.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let´s get some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betareaders  
> GirlNinjaCat  
> WhateverIWantChannel  
> Hana Černá  
> Martin Vinš

Chapter 5.

Sam turned the TV off. Her hands were shaking. She curled up in a ball on her sofa. She remembered some of her classes at school and started to breathe slowly and successfully calmed herself to the point where she could think clearly.

Someone or something must have caused all those events. This one or Earth was just fed up with its annoying germs called humans.

She reached out for her phone and dialed Aarons number. He picked it almost immediately, voice shaking like a pubescent.

“You forgot something?” he asked trying to joke with her.

“You. Me. Winter creek. In half an hour.” then she hung up, not listening his squeaky “but…”

She get up, dressed back in the black pants, the white shirt, the black jacket and a comfy sneakers for now on, picked up her briefcase and headed back to the asylum.

 

Sam get there with a small delay. The city was crowded more than ever and it was currently 9 PM.

Aaron was waiting for her in front of the building, nervously walking from left to right on the steps. He had no time to ask her what is going on. She grabbed his elbow and dragged him to the asylum. He handled her the keys.

“Can I at least know what is going on?” he asked while she was trying every key in the door keyhole.

“No time to explain, you would not believe me this and cage me up in this very asylum probably,” she smirked, but it was not happy at all.

“Sam” he stopped her hand on a handle when she found the right key.  
“You know, I saw many disturbing things here and not everything was performed by normal humans. I think I can withstand an another crazy idea.”

Sam breathed and calmed herself. She smiled at him and set off to the elevator on the other side of an asylum lobby. Aaron kept the pace with her.

“Have you seen the news?” she asked when they entered the elevator and she pressed the button to the floor to the most secure psych ward.

“Yes, pretty bad nature problems I think. What does this have to do with us?”

“Have you noticed something? Someone?” she looked at him. Aaron went silent for a minute.

“Wait a minute. I remember some woman. She looked like nothing was worrying her. She was wearing a small evening dress.”

Sam snapped her fingers, “that's it! According to my information from Anti I assume that she is one of them. And she is here for no good.”

Aaron gulped, “so what are you going to do? Warn the army and our scientists to capture that creature? I think we have at least one cage ready…”

“I want an answers first. Lets visit Anti, shall we?” she smiled at him.

He gulped and she continued, trying to convince him, “listen Aaron, we don't know what she can do except the natural disasters. She can wipe your whole science team from the existence in a second if you are not ready for her. We need to know how capture her first.”

That convinced him enough.

The elevator door opened and the two soldiers pointed their guns at them. Sam and Aaron put hands up. Aaron reported himself as a doctor with his pass and reported her as a visitor trying to help him with his research. They let them go.

The hallway to the bank door was creepily silent. Only a light snoring and some subdued voices from the sleep were heard.

After a short talk into the intercom they got in the special psych ward. There were no other soldiers. A guy behind the monitoring computer looked tired as all hell. Aaron send him away and he accepted gladly.

Sam waited for him to close the safe door behind him and then went to the Antis room booth immediately.

“Anti?” she whispered after turning the speakers on.

No answer.

“Anti? Are you sleeping?” she asked a little bit louder.

No response.

Aaron pushed her aside and commanded into microphone, “PATIENT 721990 REPORT IMMEDIATELY!” 

His voice trembled the booth glass.

But there was no response still. The room was dark and silent. Aaron lost his patience and turned the light in Antis room on. They both stood in shock.

Antis room was a complete disaster.

The doors to the rooms were broken into pieces. The fluff from his bed was everywhere and the carpet was torn apart. There were red claw marks both on the torn wallpapers and the ceiling. The booth glass was cracked at one place. There was bloody handprint right next to it. It looked like someone's head hit it in an enormous speed. In the cracked glass was caught a faintly green lock of hair. On the floor there was a shock collar, ripped in two.

“We must go in there,” said Sam

“Is he there?” he asked.

“We are going to find out.”

The metal door creaked in its hinges. Aaron pushed them open. Sam sneaked in and looked slowly into both rooms. The bathroom was a disaster full of a leaking water and a shattered tiles. The bedroom was in a similar state with the tiny floof from beddings swirling around when she entered.

“He is not here,” she called back to Aaron.

“How is that possible? He couldn't escape! We covered every possible plan of him getting away!” he was slowly losing his senses and starting to tremble.

“I am 100% sure you forgot about teleportation,” she turned back at him.

Aaron frowned, thinking about that possibility, “no, I am pretty sure Pewds´ room was a teleportation proof since we discovered he had that kind of a power and Dark was dangerous in that stuff too,” then he realised, “but this room could be in normal state! Anti was mostly made of meat and bone and he couldn't possibly glitch through the thick wall!” he lost it completely and was shaking like a little chihuahua.

“I must talk with the others.”

“WHAT?!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets meet Pewds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betareaders  
> GirlNinjaCat  
> WhateverIWantChannel  
> Hana Černá  
> Martin Vinš

“WHAT?!”

“You heard me, open the locks to the other two, I want to talk to them. Maybe they are still in their rooms.”

The information that they might not be secured scared Aaron so much he stormed out of the first room and headed right to the second wooden door on the opposite wall from the vault door.

Sam breathed in and held it longer. Now she can see the other two and get even more info about what the hell is going on. Aaron didn't want to go in, so he just let her go and guarded the door to Pewds´ room.

She turned the speakers on in the second booth and flicked the lights on.

The room was completely empty of any furniture. It was a simple square place full of molitan soundproof spikes pointed inward. In one corner there was a huddled human figure, visibly trembling and sobbing.

“Hello?” tried Sam

The figure stopped sobbing and raised its head from arms, “Cutiepie?” he yelped.

“Sorry, no, I am Sam, Anti´s friend…”

The person in the corner disappeared into thin air and instead of a grown up man there was a little girl covered in dust and blood standing in the middle of the room. Her eyes were full of pain and she was clearly scared beyond belief.

“Hello miss? Can you help me out? I am scared. Where am I?” she asked shyly with childish soft voice. Giant tears were rolling from her eyes and mapped the trails on her dusted cheeks.

“Please stop playing your silly games Pewds you are not convincing me,” Sam talked like she sees body transformation every day. Thank god she remembered this info from Anti´s talking before. Pewds was very convincing. Now she realised how good he could be when he was free.

The small girl started crying, then yelling, then she run towards the window, screaming like a mad. A few inches before crashing into the glass she transformed into a tall guy and he stopped, standing still and straight as a candle, looking somewhere up. He was wearing a torn blue t-shirt with faded golden fist on it and what had to be a denim shorts before. He had old white sneakers on.

Someone shaved his head clean recently but left his light brown beard, there were big and small scars across his scalp, some of them fresher than the others. He was pale and pinkish, his face revealed he came from northern Europe.

He was looking slightly above Sams head. His eyes were milky white. He was blind.

Pewds sniffed like a wild animal, “you are not my Cutie!” he hissed and started blabbering in a foreign language.

Sam was trained from Anti so she was cool as ice. Moreover this was a state of need and she was not going to waste any time chattering with this lost soul about their problems.

“Listen friend, Anti is out of his cell and we don´t know where he is and you can actually help us find him.”

Pewds´ mouth stretched from side to side and he started laughing, “good old Ants got his ass outa here. Points to him, I can't even walk straight in this shithole.” he outstretched his arms on both sides.

Sam rolled her eyes, “Lady in black got him.”

He stopped laughing. “When?” he added after a short silence.

“It is not a long time, we must hurry. Tell me how to contain her.”

Pewds frowned, “she cannot be contained, she is our leader. She is the only one reason why we left our world. If she is here, you are in a really deep shit Lady. And so is Anti if she got him.”

Aaron in doorway gulped.

Sam gulped too.

Pewds retrieved back in the middle of the room mumbling for himself in a different language, according to his voice he was angry and shouting at nobody next to him. It sounded like he was arguing.

Sam tried to get a control over the situation. “This Lady already caused a lot of disaster. Many people died and I want to stop her. Can you help us stop this madness?”

Pewds listened to her, then he started laughing at such nonsense. Why would he, demon of a disaster, help poor little people and gets imprisoned again after all of that.

“I can help you find your Cutie,” she tried. She was lost, not knowing how to convince him and this was the only chance to get him on her side. And in any case she can think about this problem later on.

“My Cutie? Where is she? I want her now!” he pressed himself on the glass between them, drooling all over it.

“I will find her for you, but you must help me first. We must get rid of that black dressed woman, then I can help you with your Cutie. Deal?”

Aaron was gesturing to her, but she waved him away.

Pewds smiled and looked her straight in the eyes, “Deal.”

That was all she needed. She turned back to Aaron and gestured him to open the metal door.

“Are you completely mad Lady?!” he sounded like on the peak of sanity himself, “you can't let this maniac go under a promise he won't kill you when you open that door!”

Sam looked at him with a serious face “He is our only hope now. If we want to have at least a small chance of banishing that Lady back to her personal hell NOW OPEN THE DOOR!” she commanded.

Aaron, unlocked the door and opened them, quickly retrieving behind them in order to be the last one killed.

Pewds walked out like nothing matters, get to Sam and even when his head was facing too much up and he was seriously blind, he managed to get out without any big problems and stood in front of her.

“What are the orders?” he asked.

Aarons mouth did a big O.

Sam smiled at him, “wait here while we get your friend Dark out. Then we will head wherever that Lady and Anti are.” and she turned to the third set of doors.

Aaron looked at her, “well we are in a deep shit already, why not even a deeper one,” he shrugged and opened the third booth for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to meeting the guys :-)

There was almost nothing in there. No furniture, no soundproof. Nothing. It looked like an ordinary empty room. At least a peeling wallpaper would be nice improvement!

There was a person chained in the middle of the room, sitting on a rough concrete floor.  
He had a dark hair with faded red stripes in it and it overgrown so badly, if was falling onto his nose. He was facing down, kneeling under some heavy chains wrapped all over his body. Under that he was wearing a stained straitjacket with a stripes holding his legs bended in forever kneeling position. He has been blindfolded. A pair of glasses were carefully folded and placed near him on the floor.

“Hello,” called Sam into the intercom.

He heard her and raised his head following the voice.

She repeated everything she said to Pewds about catastrophes and the Lady in black with Anti and then she outlined him the short plan of the rescue.

He leaned his head back and smiled and started to rock from left to right. The chains were rattling around him, holding him in place with a big metal irons recessed in the concrete floor.

“Me?” his voice was raspy, but it had a hint of a smooth aura in it, “I don't want to help you, you pathetic hooman!”

Pewds was easy to convince, but this guy will be a tougher candy. Then she remembered Anti. He was talking about this one too before! And now she had an ace in her sleeve.

“She is hurting innocent animals too, not just ordinary humans you know?” she asked as it was just an innocent question while she was carefully watching his reaction.

He did not disappoint her. Just when she ended that sentence, he strained the chains trying to break them but failed.

“I can help you stop her, she is mean. I know what she can do, I saw her actions. Killing an innocent pets like it was a daily routine. Breaking necks of birds, skinning cats, drowning dogs…” she stopped when he looked disturbed enough. His straightjacket was strained so much she could see the veins on his hands under the fabric.

“So...can you help us?” she asked finally.

“If Pewds is going, I am going too.You said you are Antis friend? Just friend? I must have a serious conversation with you after all of this.”

Sam smiled and Aaron unlocked his chamber. She came in and started to unlock his chains. They looked fragile, but wow they were heavy as all hell! No doubt he was leaning so much under this heavy stuff.

She helped him to shook off all chains and started to undo the belts on his straitjacket. Suddenly Dark turned his head and whispered to her ear, “you don't know who you are playing with, m´Lady. This is a serious problem and it is way over your head. Let us go and we can do what we can do best to get out of here. I can take you with me if you ask me to.” his voice was like a pure honey when he talked.  
She felt her knees buckling over his voice, it was so smooth, so nice to listen, but it was probably one of his powers Anti forgot to mention before. She looked at him. He was still blindfolded.

“Dear Dark, I know exactly what I am doing and you will help us to stop her, or I will make you kill one animal a day, just for fun.”

Her cold dead voice surprised not just Dark but her too. From that time Dark was silent still until she unzipped all the parts and helped him off the straightjacket.

Under it he was wearing a black tank top and a black boxers. He got up and stretched every muscle. There were red marks on his body where he had to have hands crossed and where he dig his nails into his own ribs and arms.

He was shorter than she thought, but buffed more than anyone. He reached to his eyes. Aaron next to the door made a silent gasp trying to warn Sam but it was too late anyway. He just closed his eyes tightly trying not to open them even a little.

Dark ripped the cloth covering his eyes and looked at her. Sam was staring into the deep dark eyes of his. They were somehow deeper than they seemed. She felt like floating in a space. His eyes had those little sparks inside them, too far to reach but you still wanted to reach up and touch them. His body started to emit a soft black smoke covering both of them. She raised her hand in an abortive attempt to touch those sparks.

Dark made a one step closer to her. He clenched her shoulders trying to lure her under his power. Those sparks turned red and floated closer. Sam smiled, she always liked the space.  
He opened his mouth and showed two sets of tiny spiky teeth ready to tear her neck apart.

Aaron peeked through his fingers and yelped when he saw them, then he quickly covered his eyes again.

A loud smack echoed through the empty room.

Aaron was brave enough to open one eye. He saw Dark leaning back and holding his face while Sam was yelling at him like he was some kind of an annoying kid from neighborhood.

“And if you try this again, I will pluck those nice eyes of yours out and I force you to juggle with them for the rest of your life!” she had to be hard acting with them. And it seemed like it was working well. Dark blinked in shock and his eyes got to their normal human size and they got a nice brown colour. He picked up his glasses and put them on.

Sam leaded Dark out to the lobby and reunited with Pewds waiting there.

Both friends looked at each other and shook hands for a second.

“So,” asked Dark while stretching his fingers with a loud crunch, “where do we start?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting The Lady

“I need to pee,” said Pewds.

Sam, Aaron and Dark shushed him in unison. Pewds frowned like an unsatisfied kid.

They were creeping through the long hallway from the psych ward back to the elevator. One behind another they were pressed against the wall in the blind spots under the cameras which were scanning the whole area in front of them.

Pewds fingers tapped on Aarons shoulder. In front of him “I really need to go, seriously!” he hissed.

Aaron rolled his eyes and reached in front of him to touch Sams back.

“No stopping!” she hissed back and gestured Pewds she will cut his throat if he won't shut up.

Pewds growled and earned a slap from Dark behind him.

Thank god their noises didn't woke up the residents of this ward.

They reached the elevator safely. Suddenly a loud ding announced that the cabin has arrived to its destination. The door opened with a hiss followed by a bright light from the elevator.

Doctor Morrison and two heavily armed guys stared in shock to four squadding people frozen in action in front of them.  
The doctor slowly opened his mouth at Sam, frowned ad Aaron and when his gaze traveled to Pewds and Dark behind them, he opened his mouth to a big O. Pewds tries to wave at him, Dark peeked behind Pewds and widely smiled. The doctor breathed in to shout.

His voice was muted by a thick black smoke that filled the whole elevator. Both guards yelped and a loud noise of a falling guns was heard.  
The smoke thinned and Sam saw Pewds behind doctor Morrison, holding one of his hands behind doctors back with his second hand wrapped around doctors broad shoulders. Pewds was looking somewhere up, trying to navigate himself with hearing only.

Dark was squatting next to them with both guards on one pile, showing his sharp teeth and fighting with urge to eat them now.

“I am really sorry doctor,” Sam got up from squatting and Aaron followed her move trying to hide behind her.

Doctor Morrison frowned, “I knew you would cause a trouble little Lady! But you, doctor Ash?! I would have never thought you have the guts to betray us…” his words were lost under Pewds hand covering his mouth.

Sam entered the elevator, “I am really sorry, doctor, but Anti… ehm...humanity is in a great danger and we have no time to lose. Aaron, the lobby please.” 

Aaron turned to push the elevator button down to the entrance.

“Dark!” Sam raised her voice at squatting black smoke monster leaning against two sleeping army guys. Dark raised his head to her, long tongue hanging from the open mouth like a hungry labrador. “You must wait for the dinner I am afraid,” said Sam. Dark closed his mouth and yelped sadly.

“What do you want me to do with him?” asked Pewds, “I am not fond of holding this guy more than is needed. He is slobbing.”

Sam looked into doctors eyes with excuse, then turned back to Pewds, “stun him.”

Before doctor Morrison could blink he received a heavy hit to his temple and went limp in Pewds´ hands who put him on the pile in the corner.

The receptionist in the lobby tried to call the police when she saw the group that get off the elevator. A black smoke scurried through the long room and she disappeared under her desk. She was holding herself from screaming when Dark was sitting on her. He put his finger on his lips in a soothing motion. Then he looked around and when nobody was watching he parted his mouth full of spiky teeth from ear to ear and slowly leaned near to her face. The receptionist gulped.

“There you are!” Samanthas hand showed above the table and caught Darks reddish hair in a firm grip, pulling him up by them, causing him to scream in pain and stand up.  
“I told you once! Stop messing around, you will have your share after the fight.”

Sam was unpersuadable. Aaron was still surprised how the hell she convinced them to cooperate with her and she was commanding and hurting them and they still acted like her loyal pets. He turned to Pewds. He opened his mouth and raised a hand trying to command him but the look Pewds gave him with his white eyes looking somewhere behind his left shoulder made him gulp and look away. She is probably the same lunatic as them, that's why she is so calm near them.

They went out and stood there in horror. Mostly Sam and Aaron by the way. Dark and Pewds were shielding their eyes from the direct sunlight, that shined on them from between the clouds.

The streets were full of empty cars. There was a faint sound of sirens in the distance.  
The sky was dark and full of clouds that were fastly floating near the center of the city.

“What happened here?” asked Aaron and his voice echoed in the silent city. He quickly lowered his voice, “is she here already?” he whispered.  
“I feel nothing,” shrugged Dark.

“I feel something,” breathed Pewds and everybody turned to him. “I feel that I really need to pee right now!”

“Somebody hit him please,” rolled eyes Sam.

“With pleasure,” Dark grinned.

*************** 

Those two were jouncing all the way through the city.  
They traveled through the empty streets and avoided a few packs of heavily armored soldiers and one tank with three war cars with machine-guns on them. It seemed like they evacuated at least a half of the residents out of the city.  
But why? Is she really here?

Dark growled and at the same time Pewds covered his head with hands.

“She is here,” they said in unison, cringing as they were talking.

“Where exactly?” asked Sam silently. Aaron stood back to back to her and scanned around them.

Sam sat on the ground near the crouching demons and held them by their shoulders “you must show me where she is. Then we can think about some plan. It will be ok. I promise you.”

“I think I know where she is,” gulped Aaron.

Sam turned and followed his gaze.

They saw a quickly forming tornado in the middle of the street not far away from where they were. They also saw a few forgotten people running away from that place. The concrete started trembling under their feet.

Sam helped Pewds and Dark on their feet. They seemed scared and it was hard for them to move even an inch closer to the events on the main boulevard.

“I don't think this was a good idea to come here, guys,” whispered Aaron, when they slowly and carefully entered the main boulevard of their city. 

In the middle of the wide street there was a quickly growing column of a dark clouds, flying cars and screaming people caught in there. The concrete was slowly but steadily peeling off the ground beneath it.

There were soldiers too. They evacuated the whole area and now they just sat there around the not-moving tornado at a safe distance behind their tanks or cars, pointing every gun at the center of that giant natural phenomenon.

In all of that chaos inside was Lady in a black dress, hovering few meters above the ground, hands outstretched and looking up at her creation of disaster. Anti was nowhere to be seen.

“So? Here we are,” whispered Dark, “what is your genius plan, little Lady?” he asked hidden with others behind a overturned car on the edge of the boulevard safely from the sight of the soldiers.

Sam gulped. This looked worse than she thought. Only thing that mattered to her was A) stop deaths of innocent and B) save Anti. She was not thinking about that plan any further.

“We…ehm...” she started but stopped. Guys looked at her. “We take her down, imprison her and rescue Anti...and save humanity in the middle of that.”

“THAT is your plan?” yelped Pewds.

“We thought you have some ace in your sleeve little Lady!” growled Dark, “I could be miles away from here by now!”

Sam turned to them, “You are two the most powerful beings here on our planet and you worry about a little Lady that holds your friend captive?”

Both demons bowed their heads.

“She can crush us with her pinkie when she sees any misbehaving. We escaped from her claws once and she wants us back. We had problems and we had to leave everything behind while escaping. I don't think we can defeat her before she captures us.” mumbled Pewds

Sam felt silent, thinking about their possibilities. Then she glimpsed a nearby pharmacy. It was nicely out of the sight in one small alley, but in a nice position for a sneaky attack.

“Is she resistant to drugs?” Sam asked. 

Both demons shook their heads and looked at each other. “She was here on the Earth in like 260 b.c. and she was not having so much as we had, so maybe not?” shrugged Dark.

Sam quickly turned to a pharmacy nearby, “Now your medical knowledge will show up, Aaron.”

Aaron gulped loudly.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam got an idea:

While Pewds and Dark distract the army and the Lady in black, Sam and Aaron sneak in the pharmacy. Thanks to Aarons medical knowledge they prepare a horse dose of different drugs. That should decommission her for so long they can imprison her without any problems. If it worked on “smaller demons” it can work on her!

Dark turned into a thick black smoke and sneaked under the soldier's feet and cars. Pewds disappeared and immediately reappeared in the shadow of a tree inside the barricaded area.

The tornado gained on mightiness and swirled so fast it was shaking the cars and tanks around it. Yet it was still stuck on one position, tearing the asphalt off the street and spreading the dirt beneath it all around.

Aaron was running around the pharmacy room and searching for drugs, while Sam was patrolling near the door. She had both of her demon friend on her sight and she was able to give them a signal when to start distracting.

Meanwhile a police officer got his megaphone and started to ask questions and commanding Lady in black to stop and surrender. She laughed. It was loud, creaky laugh while her tornado swallowed another car, that joined the swirling party inside. People and animals in this mess were already dead, killed by flying objects or by pure shock and fear.

“Hurry up! We have no more time!” hissed Sam at Aaron, who was now waving his hands around a big dose full of bubbling bluish mixture.

“Chemistry needs patience. We don't want to kill her, do we?” answered Aaron, then after a long period of thick silence he looked ad Sam. She was looking at him, shaking her head at him like he is complete moron. Their first quest is to put that Lady down, drugging her to sleep. If she dies in the process, no big loss.

While the mixture was ready, Aaron put it in a giant syringe. The size of that needle made Sams skin crawl away.

“Here we go. Time to sneaky sneak!” smiled Aaron, proud to himself.

************  
Pewds and Dark saw the signal and immediately jumped from their hiding spots.

The army immediately separated into three groups. One that continued pointing at the tornado and two pointing at the new actors on the scene.

“Hello dear!” called Pewds and waved at the Lady.

“I missed you, you slut!” chipped Dark in.

Lady in the tornado looked at them and smiled. Her hair flew around her head like a living snakes.

“Pewdsie” she purred, but it sounded like a thunder in the distance.

Sam and Aaron shook in disgust when they heard her. Pewds shook too, but he raised his head more up, turning it sideways so he could hear her more and locate her position.

“And Darkie, darling,” she looked at Dark. Her smile could crack mountains, “I see you two decided to join me. Finally you came to your senses! Together, we can RULE this pathetic little world and nobody is going to stop us!” she was storming her words out like a lunatic.

Sam and Aaron successfully sneaked next to her. Hiding behind wrecked cars and trees, till they were near her. Problem was she was hovering too high away from them. 

“I am sure you want to meet your old friends, my dearests,” purred Lady in black and waved her hand.

Pewds, Dark, Lady and whole squad of the soldiers and police turned left. From the dark alley came Anti.

He was walking slowly and steadily. He looked in the best condition he could ever manage to get. His hair was trimmed and pure green, eyes shiningly blue and pleasant smile on the face. According to Sams deduction, Lady in black was taking a good care of Anti. He was well fed and cleaned. Then who was he fighting with in his cell?

“Anti!” yelped Dark.  
“Bro, bro!” smiled Pewds and turned the right way.

“Hi guys,” said Anti. Something in his voice made Sams back shiver. “I missed you. WE missed you.” he smiled.  
Dark grabbed Pewds by the arm and made him step back.

Anti raised his head. He stretched his neck and smiled. It was not a pleasant smile anymore. His mouth was twice as long as normal. His eyes turned green. “I think you want to meet your old friend. He looked forward to meet you again soooo much,” he hissed through the teeth.

Behind him, a giant shadow appeared. It definitely had a human shape, but it was deformed. 

The army and police officers stood there in fear, eyes wildly open.

Anti stepped aside and let the monstrosity space to step out. It was five meters tall, slender with long arms and long legs, wiggling under the unsteady body it was carrying. Its jeans, shirt and black sweatshirt was too small for it. For a better stability it leaned on its knuckles. It peeked its head out of the shadow the tornado was casting.

A few people on the barricade fainted. Dark and Pewds gulped. Aaron gaged.

“Welcome here, my dear pet,” purred Lady.

The monster had abnormally long neck that carried big head. The face was covered with white porcelain emotionless mask. It was cracked on many places and a few pieces fell off, revealing red swollen flesh underneath it. It was not held on the place by any ribbon. It was ingrown into the face of its owner.  
One eye was hidden behind tiny black hole in the mask, the second one was peeking through the cracked porcelain. Its iris was changing colours from blue to green, from brown to black. It was the eye of a madman.  
The hoodie was covering its hair. It was too small for his head tho, so some of the dirty dark hair was peeking out.

“Cry?” whispered Pewds.

Dark peeked behind them and saw Sam and Aaron, hidden behind car, not so far from the Lady. If they succeed, the monster in front of them will be dizzy without any commands. And it may break anything that made Anti turn his back to his own friends.

Before they could talk this out or think properly, someone on the barricade shoot.

Cry howled and turned at the poor people hiding behind their cars, pointing their pathetic guns at them. He started running at them. His slender body made him look like a giant spider hunting a fly.

The army started shooting. The bullets were piercing the slim body of Cry, but they never came out on the other side. Instead of it, Cryes body swallowed the impact power and moved it into his fist. With big suprise his thin long arm swinged at the first cop car and send it up at least three meters. It landed on the other car nearby, scarring the officers away and retreating closer to the army and their heavy artillery.

The people are really strange beings. When they saw, that their guns just made things worse, they switched to the only solution - BIGGER GUNS! Tanks slowly turned and pointed at growling monster.

While Dark watched the scenery, Anti attacked. He leaped onto more vulnerable Pewds and bite his neck. Demon screamed, grabbed Anti by his hair and pulled him front and smashed his back on the pavement.

Dark joined the fight, turned into a smoke and wrapped around Anti, who quickly jumped to his feet, mouth covered in blood. The smoke made Anti cough and wheeze. He fell back onto his knees. 

Pewds, with one hand on the bite, stood above him and raised the second hand, gauging where to strike and hit Anti.

But he unfortunately didn't saw the tornado behind him, slowly moving towards the fighting trio. It was almost on his heels.

“We must do something,” whispered Sam. She was quickly thinking about any possibility to help her friends. Dark was too busy fighting with Anti inside his smoke, Pewds will be soon swallowed by the tornado and the people on the barricade were quickly dying under the hands and teeth of the monster. They tried to shoot missiles at him, but as expected it turned against them. Cry was stronger and faster with their bullets in his body.

“I can handle this,” decided Aaron and firmly gripped the syringe.

Before Sam could say anything, he jumped onto the car they were hiding behind, run on the top of it and leaped on the Lady.  
The wind on the tornado helped him cover the distance between him and her. He catched by the ankle before the strong wind could take him away and kill him somewhere in the tornado itself.

The Lady in black yelped and tried her best to shake the uninvited weight off her leg. Her heel fell off her foot.

“I see London! I see France!” yelled Aaron, while looking up at the Lady in black.

Before she could shook him off, he grasped the syringe and thrusted it into her calf.

Lady in black howled like a wounded animal and tottered. Her levitation lowered for a few meters.

“Its working!” rejoiced Aaron. Dark and Pewds cheered while still fighting with Anti. Sam would love to clap, but before she could raise her hands, Lady laughed.

Four friends froze in shock.

“You ARE a real idiots!” she screamed between maniacal laugh.She kicked Aaron with her other heeled foot right into his temple. Aaron made no noise, he just let go of her leg and fell down. It was solid three meters to the ground and he fell right on his face.  
A thick thud was heard and Aaron went limb.

Sam forgot about her secret hiding spot and run towards Aaron to help him. He was bleeding heavily from his head and not responding to anything. His breathing was shallow.

Dark was in such big state of shock he forgot to emitting the smoke. That helped Anti. He leaped onto Dark and tried to bite his face off. Dark fell on his back, growling and fighting with Antis hands with sharp nails.

Pewds heard enough. He heard the destruction Cry was making, the screams of pain of the people on the barricade, fight between Dark and Anti, laughing Lady and the worst of all - Sam crying over her dying friend. They should not hurt Aaron!

Before he could discharge is anger onto someone, the tornado touched his leg. Pewds fell onto his belly and tried to crawl away, but the tornado sucked him inside and he disappeared in the grey dust.

“Lookie, lookie, who we have here,” smiled Lady in black at Sam holding Aarons head on her lap. Her hands were covered in blood that was still slowly leaking from Aaron's nose, mouth and broken head. A big tears were rolling from her eyes. Aaron stopped breathing a few moments before.

Lady in black hovered closer to the edge of the tornado. “Little girl with no powers, her dead boyfriend and her useless friends. How sad ending. For you at least!” she grinned at Sam.

Sam put Aaron's head slowly back down and stood up, full of anger and helpless hate. Ladies head was hovering just a few inches away from her, smiling like crazy. Sam spit at her. Her aim was perfect.

“YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE CREATURE!” howled Lady and covered her face in disgust.   
“I WILL TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!” she gestured and Anti glitched away of Dark and zapped behind Sam.

“Anti!” she tried, “we are here to save you, we just want to he...” her voice died in a firm grip of his. He gripped her from behind, locking her neck into his elbow. He used his second hand to contort her arm behind her back, making her twitch and scream.

The black smoke covered Anti once again and formed in a man behind him. Dark caught him by the arms and tried to broke his grip on Sam. Although Darks arms were visibly more muscular than Antis, he had no chance to help her escape.  
She was quickly losing her senses and she was turning blue in face, punching Antis arm in vain.   
Dark did his best, he even bite Antis hand, but he was like mindless puppet, not flinching at anything. A slim but firm hand of Cry wrapped around Dark´s waist and lifted him. He tried to escape as a smoke, but another slimy hand gripped him and trapped him in a firm hand ball, leaving him no room for escape.

The last thing Sam saw were Antis eyes when he was leaning against her. They were bright green but not how she saw him before. They had no pupil, no white, no blue, only pure light green colour filling place where his eyes should be.

Then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I missed one chapter between 6th and 8th one:-). I already fixed it!

Subdued sounds.  
Shaking ground.  
Growls and screams.  
Silence.

Sam opened one heavy eyelid. She was lying face down on the dusty road. She managed to turn her head and look around. Her neck was hurting as all hell.

She was lying on the same spot right next to the Aaron. The tornado was gone. The barricade destroyed. There were dead bodies and blood everywhere. Some of the cars and tanks that had exploded before. Now they were just smoking burned ruins.

Her head was spinning so she slowly turned to her back and laid there for a second just to make her mind to set. She looked at Aaron. He looked almost peaceful. He was laying on his back, one hand on his belly, the other one on the ground. She reached and take it into hers. It was cold and stiff but it made her calm. Big hot tears were rolling across her dusted cheeks.

When her vision got back to normal, she blinked and got up. She let Aaron's hand go and it fell back on the ground next to his body with a subdued thump.

The sadness quickly turned into anger.

Where is that fucking Lady?!

***********  
She left her friends body in the middle of the war area and started to slowly making her way through the debris of their small city. The clouds were traveling fast towards the center of the city. It seemed that the tornado was slowly loosing its power, because the damage on the buildings was smaller.

Sam's legs were aching. She twisted her ankles many times in small but deep holes in the rubble.

She tried to call Anti. She tried to call Pewds. Then Dark.   
She called to anybody, but there was nobody to hear her and if so, they were too scared to answer.

Her eyes were fixed to the path of the traveling clouds in the sky. She was determined to end this fucking woman once and forever! She took her friend's life and what on earth has she done with the others?!

She heard staticky noise and made her way closer. She recognized a shaky voice in all that wheezing and fizzing that was talking from the damaged radio stuck in the middle of a fallen wall and a pillar. It was a reporter with the latest news.  
Sam crouched near and tried to tune the radio better.

“All citizen of our cit…*WHEEEZ-SKRRRCH*...lease evacuate or hide somewhere safe. Our trust…*SKRR*..rmy retreated from the battlefield. We are sh...rt on supplies. M...ny wounded. This is emergency ca...ll to all our befriended countries - pl...se send help. This message will now repeat.”

Then the radio started to cough and wheeze and then the same message started over.

Sam convinced her legs to stand up and carry her. She was so tired. Not just physically but also mentally. Maybe this is only a bad hallucination and she is sitting in a padded room with a straightjacket on herself. She was feeling kinda crazy right now.

The city looked like after an apocalypse. 

She finally got to a big square with straight street leading to a bridge. The equestrian statue of the founder of the city was damaged. The horse head was lying in the rubble and glass of the nearby buildings.

Sam could finally walk better without harming herself on a rubble and broken metal rods because there was less damage in the square centre.  
Her palms were bleeding from all those falls on a sharp concrete pieces before. She sat for a minute to rest.

The sun was setting right in front of her just above the bridge. There were taller and much nicer buildings on the other side of the river. They seemed intact. The bridge was full of empty cars left by a fleeting citizen. The sun was big and red, casting warm sunbeams at Sam and she tried to catch as much warmth as she could.  
It was an astonishing view except that somebody blocked Sams view on the sunset. She was too disgusted to even look up. She knew who was standing in front of her.  
She could recognize those black heels everywhere.

“There you are, my dear,” chirped the woman in black happily like she was greeting an old friend on her garden party. “I really thought you have lost your life there and I am very happy you are still with us,” she continued.

Sam was determinedly looking at the ground beneath her feet. Another three shadows fell on her and covered the last beams of sunset.

“It is not very nice not to look at someone while they are talking to you!” Lady growled discontentedly.

When she showed no effort to move, an invisible force lifted Sam to her feet and hovered her body just a inch above the ground. She yelped and tried to free herself, but there was nothing to fight with. It felt like a big hand was holding her by her waist like a barbie doll.

Lady in black lifted Sam´s head by the chin. Sam was determined so she looked her straight into the eyes. Lady raised one of her eyebrows at her apparently surprised.

“Impressive,” mumbled Lady while she was turning Sam´s head from left to right scanning her face like a buyer with a new horse. Thank god she didn't wanted to see her teeth. Sam was prepared to bite her fingers off if they will get near.

“You are so ordinary and yet…” she let her face go and recede back to the trio behind her. Guys were silently standing behind her, not showing any emotions.

She slowly came to Anti. He was standing side by side with Pewds and Dark. Except him, those two had their heads straight up and eyes open. They were not blinking. Pewds and Dark were standing like a tin soldiers on a shelf, hands along the body, eyes wide open. Pewd´s eyes were shining white while Darks were pure red. 

Anti was standing on Darks left, his body straight the same as the others, but his head was bowed and hands dangling. His eyes were closed like he was in a deep sleep.

Lady in black walked past the two and stopped next to Anti “...you managed to gain the trust and friendship of these three bastards…” she growled and violently pulled Anti´s head up by his overgrown green hair, “AND you somehow made this motherfucker unable to connect with me properly!” she screamed at the motionless face of Anti.

“What have you done?” she let his head fall back down to his chest and came unpleasantly close to Sam´s face. “And more interesting question: HOW?”

“I have no idea what are you talking about,” answered Sam, trying so hard to hide her emotions behind a hard mask. What connection was she talking about? Why they are listening to her? Did she casted some kind of a spell on them?

“I have no idea why are you doing all of this, who you are or what I have done to you. But if it means it stopped you from destroying Earth, I am more than glad I did it.” Sam slightly smiled at the Lady. It was a small victory, but it was a victory nonetheless. 

Lady returned the smile to her “Oh, where are my manners! During all that time I forgot to properly introduce myself!” She made a step back and bowed like a true Lady. “I am Marzanna. Some of you may know me as Keres, Ankou, Banshee, Grim Reaper, Smrt… But you can call me Death.   
Nice to meet you.”

Sam´s eyes widened. She was not a strong believer herself, but she had a really good knowledge about the Bible and the stories around it.  
Everything fell into places like a pieces of a puzzle. Sam peeked at her three friends. Lady followed her gaze. She came back to Pewds and put her pale delicate hand on his shoulder and said:

“I looked, and behold, a white horse, and he who sat on it had a bow; and a crown was given to him, and he went out conquering and to conquer!” she declaimed and Pewds raised his head even more, like being proud of himself.

Lady looked at Sam just to make sure she is paying an attention to her and moved to Dark who was standing on Pewds left. She put her palm on his shoulder: “And another, a red horse, went out; and to him who sat on it, it was granted to take peace from the earth, and that men would slay one another; and a great sword was given to him.” Dark's eyes shined red and his fangs showed under his lips while he smiled. It was not a nice smile.

Then she made her way to Anti, who was still standing next Dark like a half of a rag doll. Lady was circling around him and started to recite:

“I looked, and behold, a black horse; and he who sat on it had a pair of scales in his hand. And I heard something like a voice in the center of the four living creatures saying, “A quart of wheat for a denarius, and three quarts of barley for a denarius; but do not damage the oil and the wine.” declaimed Lady.

But nothing happened. Anti seemed to not answer to her call.

“SEE?!” yelped Lady at Sam so surprisingly loud that Sam flinched.   
“I can't do anything magnificent while Famine is such a dick and don´t want to join the party!” she smacked the back of Antis head with a loud flap, sending his head to bow even deeper. “Even if I lure him under my control once, he is able to snap out of it in a matter of hours!” He heels were loudly clicking on the pavement.  
Sam realised her own heels were turned into a ballet flats a long time ago when she broke both of her heels on the rubble. Maybe she should buy a new pair. If there will be a chance to do it after all of this.

Lady snapped her out of her thoughts by another sentence “Soooo let me think aloud…” Lady calmed herself rapidly fast and came back to Sam with hands folded under her chin like she was deeply thinking. “...if I kill you, Famine will be free and nothing will stop us from continuing in our little fun here,” she smiled. Sam gulped. 

Well, at least it will be quick since she is the Death herself.

“Or…” whispered Lady “I can torture you and have some fun right now. You stole my Famines heart. Let's see if we can take it back!”


	11. Chapter 11

Before Sam could say anything to her defence, Lady reached her right arm out and ripped Sam's shirt to reveal her bra and bare skin. Her nails were cold like a metal, when she touched Sam's ribs, but they quickly heated up, when she burrowed them into her skin. Hot red blood spurted out of the wounds. But Lady did not stopped there. She used her nails to tear Sams skin.

Sam screamed.

Lady laughed.

Sam cried.

Lady laughed more.

Sam called for help.

Lady laughed. Then stopped. Then screamed.

The sharp nails were burrowed into Sam´s skin and were slightly scratching her bare ribs, slowly making their way to her lung and eventually her heart while causing massive bleeding. They stopped in their process.

Sam was able to open one eye full of tears.   
There was a Lady standing in front of her with shocked glance placed on her face.  
Then everything slowed down like in a movie. One hairy arm wrapped around Ladie´s shoulders and the second one contorted her free hand behind her back. Antis head slowly popped up behind the Lady.   
He smiled showing his teeth in a abnormally huge grin full of a teeth thin as a needles ready to kill.  
He bit her in the neck.  
Black blood spurt out of the wound and stained his face and her pale skin. Her sharp nails and fingers started to retreat from Sam´s body. Invisible force holding her up disappeared.

Then everything went back to its normal time and space.

Sam fell on her knees, holding her bleeding wound while Lady tried to scratch Anti down from her neck. He bit deep like a hungry wolf and it was not easy to shook him off.

Lady gestured with her free hand. Pewds and Dark started to move. They were on their way to Anti.  
He felt the movement behind him and jumped away, tearing Ladies neck apart as he moved. Before those two were able to manoeuvre their still a little bit stiff bodies to them, Anti was already squatting at the top of the broken statue, balancing at the top of the founders head.

“Get...them!” gurgled Lady. She was surprisingly more OK than she should be. Her black blood was spilling out of her torn neck. She just casually covered the wound with her palm, trying to hold it together.

The two mindless puppets separated. Dark was heading to the statue, Pewds was making his way to Sam.

Sam was coughing blood. It seemed like Lady already scratched her lung. It hurted like hell, but thankfully it was not a deep wound. She tried to cover her bare chest with the torn shirt. Then she glimpsed Pewds coming her way. She quickly gathered herself and stood up.

“Pewds its me! Sam!” she tried to talk to him, but he was still walking to her like a creepy tin soldier, head rotated to one side making sure he hears her properly.

Sam was walking backwards, stumbling over the rubble and trying to make her distance from him. “Pewds! Think about Cutie!” she tried again.

Pewds actually stopped walking and tilted his head to his left shoulder. He was listening. Sam slowly made her way back to him, one hand raised in front of her like she was going to pet a scared animal. “Think about her. I promised to help you to find her, just snap out of that spell, dearie,” her voice was so soothing. Pewds sniveled.

 

In the middle of the square Dark started to climb the statue Anti was nesting on. Acrid black smoke covered the metal statue, melting the bronze like an acid. Anti stood up and when Dark's hand showed at the top of the founders head, Anti stamp on his fingers with both of his bare feet.

Dark howled and digged his claws into the softening metal, trying to climb up from the horse statue and catch that jumpy little flea up above. Anti tried to avoid his hands, but Dark was lucky and wrapped one strong palm around Anti´s ankle. He pulled him down to his level, causing Anti to hit his head on the metal founder´s shoulder.  
The statue was quickly melting down due to Darks smoke. The bronze rider was leaning forward on his headless horse, his hand losing grip on his shield. The spear he was holding in his right hand fell down and got stuck in the broken pavement.

Dark fell from the statute and landed on Anti astride. He tried to catch his waving hand, but Anti was fast as a lizard and was wiggling under him as much as he could. Darks poisonous smoke was staining Anti´s clothes and it was fastly burning through it closer and closer to his skin. Dark tried his best to hug Anti and press himself closer on him. That way he could melt Anti with the smoke like an ice cream in hot sunny day. Anti´s hands were in one fire as he tried to push Dark away.

 

“It is OK, Pewds,” continued Sam her slow walk towards her blind friend. He looked like a confused puppy, trying to fight with Ladies magic.  
Sam put her hand delicately on Pews shoulder. Suddenly he snapped out of his thinking and grasped her. Sam yelped and tried to wiggle away. Pewds hands were so strong they left red marks on her arms. He teleported.

Sam almost puked. The world turned upside down and even when it lasted just a second, she felt like someone turned her inside out and back again. She realised he moved them at the top of the nearby half-collapsed building and he was fastly pushing her on the edge. Sam dig her heels to the rubble and stopped the movement.

Before she turned at Pewds down there, she found a glass shard. She hid it in her sleeve for a later use. Now she was able to reach it and she scratched Pewds hand with it. She had bad swung on it so it was not a deep wound.  
Pewds screamed, let Sam go and gripped his wounded shoulder where she hit him. His blue t-shirt was stained with his white blood that was fastly evaporating, leaving only gray marks on the cloth.

Sam swung her shard again but hit only wind. He moved again. Sam was slowly turning around, shard ready to strike again, but whenever Pewds appeared, he quickly disappeared right before she could hit him. She was exhausted, her chest was in so much pain, legs were shaking and she was feeling hot fluid coming from the wounds on her chest, that was quickly cooling in the cold weather. She was slowly moving away from the edge of the building.

She heard Anti scream and cough, when Darks cloud was burning his bare arms and slowly making its way to his mouth and lungs. Anti tried to bite and wiggle away from him, but the smoke was thick and Dark too strong. He was not able to escape.

Even with a seeping holes in her chest, Sam tried to think clearly. She quickly summarized what she knew about Pewds in a desperate attempt to find something that will help her.  
He could teleport. What about a solid stone? I f she calculates it right….  
She had nothing to lose here. She waited for Pewds to disappear again and then she run to the stairs into the ruined building. She heard ZAP-ZAPPING sounds of Pewds teleporting right behind her. When she heard him just behind her heels, she quickly changed the way of her run and jumped behind the first concrete wall she saw.

Pewds was so locked onto her and under such a strong spell he was not thinking clearly about where was he teleporting. Sam heard a loud thump and then Pewds weeping. She turned.

Her friend was trapped in the concrete wall. His right hand and the top of his body teleported to her side and his legs and hips were on the other side of the wall. He was stuck in between by his waist. His left arm was stuck in the concrete but that didn't stopped him from trying to reach Sam with at least his right one.  
Sam jumped away from him. She clenched her trusty glass shard.

Anti saw his chance. He let Dark hug him but just before that second Anti was able to duck his legs. He kicked Dark in the guts so strongly he lost his grip on Anti and flew backwards.  
Antis hands and forearms were burned like he was holding them in the fire and he felt his belly might be burned too. He slowly got up. Then he heard Dark howling.  
He turned to see Dark impaled on the bronze spear. He flew right onto it. The shaft pierced him right through his heart. Red bubbly blood was pouring from the wound like a lava accompanied by the fire flashing from it. Dark was already wiggling and climbing the shaft to get away.  
Anti jumped closer and with all his might he squashed Dark with his feet back to the ground and he bended the bronze rod so that Dark could not escape.

When his enemy was defeated Anti shifted his focus on the second fight. He glimpsed Sam running away from Pewds inside the building. He started running to them, not thinking about glass and rubble harming his bare feet.

Sam was already standing in a safe distance from growling Pewds when Anti showed in the window next to her. She screamed and waved her shard how much he scared her. Anti was sqatting at the edge of the broken window with his hands above his head.  
When Sam saw him she jumped forward and hugged him around the waist so strongly she almost knocked him back outside. Also she pressed herself on his burned belly. Anti made a soft hiss.

“I´m glad you are alive!” she smiled.

“Yeah, it seems I am in one piece,” he grinned, trying to hold his burned hands above her so she would not touch them too. They were quickly healing anyway.

Sam turned to Pewds, who was still trying to reach them like some kind of a trapped blind zombie.

“What do we do with him?” she asked.

“The only way to get rid of the Lady and her spells is through the heart,” said Anti.

Sam looked at her glass shard The sharp sides of it made her hand bleed but she was so focused she didn't realised it.

“Do I have to?” she asked again.

“If ya want to get rid of her?...”

Sam breathed in and out and turned at Pewds.

“I am so sorry,” she whispered to him, but if he heard her, he was not showing anything. One tear rolled down from her eye. She breathed in and out again and one quick move she fended off his waving hand and thrusted the shard into Pewds heart.

A milky white blood spurted from the wound and sprinkled her hands and blouse, evaporating almost immediately in a small clouds. Pewds was surprisingly still alive, but his movements get slower and a bit off. His eyes stopped being so shiny and it looked like the spell was broken, but Lady was trying to get him under her control.

Sam heard the Lady back on the street scream in pain. It hurted her as well.

“She is next,” said Anti.

“What about Dark?” asked Sam.

Anti showed her his hands and arms burned to the muscle but slowly closing and healing, covering the wounds with fresh new skin, “I think I got him.”

“Then let´s finish this!” smiled Sam. Anti replied with a huge grin.

While Sam was running down the stairs, Anti was jumping around her like a monkey from window to window and sliding on the railings.

 

“You little piece of shit!” screamed Lady when she saw Sam coming towards her with Anti behind her. The Lady was sitting on the rubble, holding her ripped neck. Her black blood was still seeping through and dripping onto the dusty asphalt. He was not able to stand up.

“Language, please!” Sam sent the sarcastic ball to Lady.

“I am still not done yet!” laughed Lady, “Did you already forget about my pet?” she waved her hands obviously trying to summon her Cry monster.  
Sam and Anti prepared for another battle.  
But nothing happened.  
The Lady tried and tried but only thing that she summoned was smoke and few flames that quickly disappeared into thin air. A soft howl was heard through the weak portal. Her pet was still safely in her realm and she was too weak to call him.

Sam and Anti laughed and stepped closer to her.

She growled and turned back to them, raising her free hand at them. “Well I have another ace in my sleeve, although just for a short time!”

“What is she talking about?” asked Sam.  
When Anti was not responding for a while, she turned at him.

He was shaking violently, visibly fighting with an unseen force. He was growling, his hands clenched into a fists. His knuckles were white. Finally he stopped, his muscles relaxed.  
Then he looked up.  
His eyes were pure green.  
The Lady laughed.

“Oh shiiit not again.” growled Sam.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are almost at the end.

Sam tried to run, but Anti glitched between her and the Lady. His smile widened showing long set of teeth.

Well, it was a nice life, thought Sam. She stopped running, it was for nothing. Anti was quicker and he could fucking glitch from place to place! Better shorten the misery and let the monster bite.

Sam stopped and looked at Anti for the last time. Then she slowly leaned her head on the side, revealing her neck to him, hoping this would be the fastest death. She accepted death from such a handsome guy.

She waited for warm mouth covering her neck, for long teeth burrowing into her skin. For hot blood escaping her body.

She waited.

And waited.

After a short time it felt awkward so she opened eyes.

Anti stood in front of her. His hands and head were twitching, eyes flickering from pure green to normal blue. He was breathing jerkily. Lady behind him was concentrated at his back. They were fighting in their minds. The Lady, tho hurted, was stronger than him. The green in his eyes was staying on for a longer and longer time than the blue.

Sam took the chance and jumped forward, hugging Anti tightly around the neck. If she was the cause of Ladies problems of luring Famine under her power, she might as well use her power too.

Lady stood up at her shaking legs. Hand pointing at Anti.

Sam burrowed her face in Anti´s neck. He smelled of a metal and a mint cologne.

He hugged her back. His hands wrapped around her shoulders and tightened up, causing her to yelp when he pressed her wounded chest against him.

The wind started to rise. The ground beneath them was shaking.

That was not just Sam´s imagination. She jumped away from Anti, when a huge crack appeared in the asphalt between them. The ground was quickly breaking.

The sun almost disappeared behind the tall buildings on the other side of the bridge.

The Lady was standing in the rubble. She was wounded, but not that seriously for her to cause a huge storm forming above her head.  
The slowly moving clouds were moving faster and faster now and turning from gray to black. They started to form a new tornado with its end reaching the ground where the Lady was standing.

“Quick! I distract her!” yelled Anti and started to glitch around the Lady. She saw him and when he appeared, she blowed him away at the rubble with a mighty wind. A huge chunk of wall fell on him, burrowing him under the rubble and dust.

Sam used the distraction and run towards the eye of the forming tornado. She swung her glass shard, ready to strike at the best time.

Suddenly she yelped as her ankle got stuck in a newly formed hole in the ground. The Lady was expecting her and moved the earth with her other hand.

“You really ARE an IDIOT!” laughed Lady maniacally at stuck girl while she was slowly rising above the ground due to the strong wind around her.

Sam was pulling her ankle out but the ground clenched it tight. The Lady made her way just above Sam´s legs. Sam stopped wiggling and looked up. The Lady looked so majestic. Her free brown hair flowing in the wind, black dress tight around her perfect body, hollow eyes looking down at Sam, such a small trifle next to real Death.

Sam glanced a movement of a green hair behind the Lady. Anti jumped at her and locked himself at her back. The Lady screamed and started to wiggle, covering her ripped neck from another bite, but Anti tried to do something different.

His weight was pulling her down at Sam lying at the ground.

The Lady screamed angrily and suddenly lost her concentration.

They both fell at Sam with all of their weight.

The tornado faded away like it was never here.

 

Anti was the first one at his feet trying to blink away the dust in his eyes.  
“Could you stop standing there and help me out of here? She stinks!” called Sam.

Anti jumped closer and moved motionless body of the Lady off Sam. The earth let her ankle go, but since they both fell onto her, she had to lay on her twisted leg and now it was probably broken at several locations.

She get up at one leg with Antis help.

The Lady was lying face down on the broken asphalt, silently moaning. The shard Sam was holding. Was stained with black blood. Their plan was a success! He pinned the Ladies heart right at the shard Sam was holding.

“We did it!” shout Sam and tried to jump with joy, but did just a small hop on one leg.

“Yeah,” said Anti silently “but there is only one last small thing to do.”

Sam looked at him.

He turned at her and stretched his arms out “Please aim precisely.”

Sam´s eyes widened. She was pushing the thought away so long she almost forgot that ALL of the demon hearts has to be pierced before the evil leaves the Earth. Her eyes started to water up. He hand with the shard was trembling.

She clenched it tighter, closed her eyes for a second.

Then she turned to him, shard ready to strike. She swung it with all her might.

 

She stopped an inch from his chest.

The pointy end of the shard barely touched Anti´s t-shirt. She was sobbing, head bowed deep. How can she do it? This is not her. She is not the killer. She did it only in defense. But he is not a threat to her. He is not a threat to anyone.

She thought about taking all of them back to the asylum. Maybe Aaron and his scientists will find the way to contain the Lady and her strong powers!  
Aaron…  
She started to cry even more.

A soft hand lifted her head up. She looked Anti in the eyes.

He was smiling.

She tried to smile too, but she managed to do just a small one.

“Don´t think about getting us back to that psych place. I had enough of that and Pewds with Dark would probably bite your head off too,” he joked.

She laughed and almost forgot that just a few minutes before it could be a horrible truth.

“Do I have to do this?” she asked silently, fighting with another sobs “I don't want to do it!”

His right palm traveled from her chin to her cheek and lifted her closer. His other hand covered hers holding the shard to his chest.

He leaned and pressed his lips to hers.

Sam was surprised but quickly let the kiss flow. His mouth tasted sweet. She almost scratched her lips over his still a little bit sharp teeth.

 

In the middle of the kiss Anti clenched her hand on his chest and quickly made a step closer to her, impaling his own heart with the shard she was holding. A bright green blood stained Sam's hand and it was quickly forming a big wet stain on his t-shirt.

Sam screamed, but her scream was subdued by his lips still pressed on hers.  
She tried to wiggle away, but he was holding her tight by her hand and behind her head close to him. She tried to push herself away from him by her free hand. She tasted blood in his mouth.  
She stopped wiggling and collapsed into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably, letting him kiss her as he wanted.

She heard Dark howl from under the statute. Then Pewds growled from inside the nearby building, calling his lost love. “Fe...lix…”moaned the wounded Lady in the answer.

Sam heard a lots of noises but the only thing she was paying her attention was Anti. His heart beated its last beats. His breath shortened, then stopped completely. 

His grip on her faded away like he was only a dream. Sam fell to her knees suddenly weak on her one unharmed leg.

She opened her eyes and looked around.

She was alone.

“Lady?”

She heard an unfamiliar voice call to her.

“Lady? Are you alright?”

She didn´t even tried to look that direction, she was just looking at her hands. She holded them in a cup with the green blood, that was forming into a small drops similar to a quicksilver.

“Roger, I found a survivor! One visible injury. May request medical treatment. Will make it back ASAP. Over!”

She heart a faint sound of a mens boots running towards her. Someone gently lifted her to her feet and catched her when she almost fell again when she stood on her injured leg. They asked questions she didn't cared about. She was so tired.  
So. Much. Tired.


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and if you want to see the bonus I prepared, looked at the end of this chapter :-)

Sam quit her job as a psychologist. She also needed one for herself too.

The city slowly recovered from the disaster. The politics said it was just a nature disaster associated with planned terrorist attacks. The police and the army are examining the witnesses and searching for the culprits.

It was not a true and Sam knew it.  
She was OK on the outside, but it was a long way to go on the inside.  
Thankfully her friends were there to help her recover faster. She didn´t told them the real truth about demons and monsters from another realm, they would think she is completely bonkers! Instead she told them the second truth about Aaron.

She missed the good goofy guy a lot. Her friends came with her to his funeral. They were a big support for her.  
From now on they tried to encourage her thinking he was the only one Sam lost that day there.

Maybe she has to live with it from now on. At least she had her necklace with phial containing a tiny sample or bright green liquid. Nobody asked what it is thankfully.

**********  
Sam had a good day today. It was two months from that day and her ankle was finally healthy enough for her to walk without walking stick.

She met with her friends who took her to a newly opened aquapark and they had so much fun. During those times she almost forgot everything.

The evenings were the bad times.  
She was sitting in her bed. She tried to read a book, but her mind was wandering off again. She shook her head and decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow will be another nice day.

Her window flew open and casted the curtains away.  
Sam jumped out of her bed and wrapped herself in the blanket. The sudden breeze made her shiver in cold. She got to the window and closed it, but the cold presence was still there.

She checked, but there was no way the cold from the outside would still be in her room. The curtains were still moving like in a light wind.  
She felt another cold wave move around and touch her cheek like a light hand caressing her skin. She stopped in shock, trying to look through the darkness of her room. 

She heard a humming noise. It was so soothing she yawned. She slowly crawled back to her bed and snugged up into her blankets. As she was closing her eyes, she gripped her necklace with the phial pendant. She quickly drifted into the dreams, lulled to the sleep by that nice sound.

The darkness around her bed faded when the blood in the small phial started to glow in a dim green colour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS: http://cestakrve.deviantart.com/art/Between-Darkness-and-insanity-Bonus-662091131


End file.
